Nur ein One Night Stand?
by JAYfairytale
Summary: Am Ende des 7. Jahres veranstalten die Abschlussschüler eine Party. Harry erhofft sich ein letztes Vergnügen mit einem Ravenclaw, doch er bekommt nicht was er will. Stattdessen erlebt er einen One Night Stand, den er sich niemals zu träumen gewagt hätte.


**Nur ein One Night Stand...?**

**Pairing:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Genre:** Romanze

**Rating:** P18 Slash

**Warnings:** Lemon, Slash, OOC, die Geschichte der letzten Bücher wird ignoriert

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere aus der Harry Potter - Welt gehören nicht mir, sondern J.. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden veranstalteten alle Abschlussschüler eine große Party im Raum der Wünsche. Sie hatten sich eine Erlaubnis vom Schulleiter geben lassen und somit konnte sie keiner der Lehrer an dieser Party hindern. Selbst die Slytherins ließen es sich nicht nehmen, dort aufzutauchen. Trotz ihrer Abneigung gegen die anderen Häuser - besonders gegen Gryffindor - wollten sie sich mit einer ordentlichen Feier voneinander verabschieden.

Harry fand es schade, dass er viele seiner Mitschüler bald nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen würde. Aber für ihn gab es genauso auch Schüler, bei denen er froh war sie nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Bestes Beispiel dafür waren die Slytherins, allen voran Draco Malfoy mit seinen kleinen Freunden Crabbe und Goyle.

Die Gryffindors hatten gemeinsam beschlossen sich die Party von den Slytherins nicht vermiesen zu lassen und wollten diese ganz einfach ignorieren. Besonders Ron fiel genau das schwer, aber Hermine und Harry hatten lange auf ihn eingeredet um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass das das Beste für alle war.

Harry unterhielt sich während der Party angeregt mit einem Jungen aus Ravenclaw. Harry war schwul - und er wollte sich heute ein weiteres Mal beweisen, dass die schwulen Jungs in Hogwarts ihm nicht widerstehen konnten. Während seines Gesprächs bildete Harry sich ein, dass er beobachtet wurde. Doch als er sich umblickte, sah er niemanden der ihn ansah. Also wandte er sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu, doch richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht mehr.

Er wurde das dumpfe Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Zwar war er Blicke seiner Mitschüler gewohnt, doch nach sieben Jahren miteinander hatten sich alle daran gewöhnt, dass er Harry Potter war und jüngere Schüler waren bei dieser Party nicht anwesend. Um seinem merkwürdigen Gefühl zu entkommen bat er den Jungen aus Ravenclaw darum, mit ihm durch die Korridore zu gehen. Der Ravenclaw war froh über diesen Vorschlag, denn langsam hatte er sich schon gefragt, wann Harry es ihm endlich besorgen würde.

Also gingen beide aus dem Raum der Wünsche und liefen die Korridore entlang. Sie unterhielten sich weiter, doch Harry wurde das komische Gefühl trotzdem nicht los. Er konnte sich kaum auf ihr Gespräch konzentrieren und wusste auch bald nicht mehr, in welchem der vielen Korridore sie gerade waren. Plötzlich spürte er die Hand des Ravenclaws nach seiner eigenen greifen und merkte wie dieser ihn an eine Wand drängte. Er spürte dessen Atem in seinem Gesicht und schloss reflexartig die Augen. Dann spürte er Lippen auf seinen eigenen, die einen fordernden Druck ausübten. Harry erwiderte diesen Druck, doch er konnte die Gedanken daran immernoch nicht abschütteln, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Er spürte wie die Zunge des Ravenclaws in seinen Mund drängte und öffnete seine Lippen.

Während sie sich küssten, überkam Harry immer wieder ein leichtes Schauern. Doch er stellte fest, dass das keineswegs an diesem Kuss lag. Der Kuss war ihm relativ egal; er wollte nur noch wissen, wer sie beobachtete. Ohne nachzudenken löste sich Harry von dem Jungen. Er konnte sich nicht entspannen und wollte nicht angespannt hier stehen und knutschen. Er wollte seine Ruhe, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er konnte das Gefühl des Beobachtetwerdens nicht abschütteln. Der Ravenclaw sah ihn verwirrt an, doch Harry spähte in die dunklen Korridore. Er sah niemanden, dennoch ihm war merkwürdig zumute.

Dann spürte er wie sich der Ravenclaw an ihn drängte und sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm. Lippen wurden auf seine gedrückt und er registrierte den Atem des Jungen auf seiner Haut. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand neben den beiden. Sie fuhren sofort auseinander und erblickten Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, schleppst du mal wieder jemanden ab?", lachte dieser.

"Was willst du denn hier? Kann man nicht einmal seine Ruhe vor dir haben?", meinte Harry aufgebracht.

"Ich wollte diesen netten Typen hier nur davor warnen, dass du ihm ganz wahrscheinlich das Herz brechen wirst. Mehr nicht.", schnarrte Malfoy.

Der Junge aus Ravenclaw ließ seinen Blick zwischen Harry und Malfoy hin und her wandern. Er wusste, dass sich die beiden noch nie hatten leiden können. Doch ob er Malfoy glauben sollte? Würde Harry ihm das Herz brechen?

"Ist das wahr, Harry?", fragte er leise.

"Bitte hör doch nicht auf das, was der hier sagt.", meinte Harry mit einem Nicken in Malfoys Richtung.

Malfoy wandte sich an den Ravenclaw.

"Hast du ihn jemals in einer Beziehung erlebt? Nicht, oder? Und weiß Potter überhaupt wie du heißt?", lachte er.

Der Ravenclaw sah Harry an und erwartete eine Antwort. Doch Harry erwiderte nichts darauf, da er dessen Namen tatsächlich wieder vergessen hatte. Da Harry nichts sagte, wandte sich der Junge aus Ravenclaw ab und ging davon.

"Danke, Malfoy. Hast du echt prima gemacht.", meinte Harry sauer.

"Nichts zu danken, Potter."

"Mistkerl...", murmelte Harry.

Er war sauer, weil Malfoy ihm seine Chance auf diesen Jungen aus Ravenclaw versaut hatte. Konnte er sich nicht um seine eigenen Sachen kümmern?

"Weißt du... Der Typ da wäre sowieso nichts für dich gewesen... Der hätte es dir niemals richtig besorgen können... Aber ich könnte das...", flüsterte Malfoy, während er langsam auf Harry zuging.

"Was? Spinnst du?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und drängte Harry an die Wand. Er presste seinen Körper an Harrys und kam mit seinem Gesicht dem von Harry sehr nahe.

"Malfoy... was machst du da?", fragte Harry leise.

"Dich küssen... Harry...", hauchte ihm Draco entgegen.

Dann spürte Harry wieder Lippen auf seinen, doch diesmal spielten seine Gefühle verrückt. Er schmeckte den süßen Geschmack auf Dracos Lippen und roch dessen angenehmen Duft. Harry umschlang Draco mit seinen Armen und drängte ihn weiter an sich. Er spürte den warmen Körper Dracos gegen seinen drücken und fühlte Dracos Hand an seiner Wange.

Kurz darauf drehte Draco ihn mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und er drängte sich an Harrys Rücken. Er ließ seine Hände über Harrys Körper wandern und Harry lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten und ließ diesen auf Dracos Schulter ruhen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss Dracos Berührungen auf seinem Körper. Nie hätte er sich diese Situation mit Draco vorstellen können, doch nun wollte er diesen Moment nie vergehen lassen. Langsam ließ Draco seine rechte Hand in Harrys Hose gleiten und strich langsam Harrys Glied hinab. Er spürte, wie es sich an seiner Hand versteifte und ergriff es. Harry keuchte kurz auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der kalten Wand ab.

"Gut so?", fragte Draco atemlos.

Harry nickte und drehte seinen Kopf zu Dracos Wange. Er hauchte kleine Küsse auf diese und sog Dracos Geruch tief in seine Nase.

"Komm mit, Harry...", murmelte Draco leise und zog seine Hand zurück.

Harry öffnete seine Augen, als er merkte wie Dracos Hand verschwand. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und drehte sich um. Draco ergriff Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Raschen Schrittes ging er zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und murmelte der Steinmauer das Passwort entgegen. Er ging geradewegs in seinen Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry stand wortlos vor ihm und sah ihn an. Draco ging auf ihn zu und nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände. Wieder begann er ihn sanft zu küssen und in Richtung seines Bettes zu drängen.

Dann ließ er Harry darauf fallen und krabbelte über ihn. Harry küssend ließ er seine Hände über dessen Körper wandern und öffnete dessen Umhang. Um keine weitere Zeit zu verlieren griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und sofort waren alle störenden Klamotten von ihren Körpern verschwunden. Nun ließ Draco seine Hände über Harrys nackte Haut gleiten, hinab bis zu dessen Glied. Er umfasste es und rieb daran. Harry stöhnte in ihren Kuss hinein und hielt Dracos Handgelenk fest.

"Nicht...", murmelte er.

"Stimmt etwas nicht, Harry?"

"Ich will dich spüren, Draco..."

Draco nahm Harrys Beine in die Hände und spreizte sie zu seinen beiden Seiten. Er lehnte sich tief über Harry und spürte wie dieser seinen Penis in die Hand nahm. Er keuchte auf und küsste Harry. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge in dessen Mund gleiten und beide versanken in einem wilden Zungenspiel. Er platzierte sich zwischen Harrys gespreizten Beinen und drückte dessen Pobacken ein Stück auseinander. Er nahm Harrys Hand von seinem Glied und begann mit seinen Fingern Harry ein wenig zu weiten. Vorsichtig schob er einen Finger in Harry und tastete nach dessen Lustpunkt. Als er diesen berührt hatte, stöhnte Harry laut auf. Draco schob einen zweiten Finger in Harry und bewegte seine Hand.

Harrys Körper bebte unter seinem eigenen und Harrys Keuchen erregte ihn noch mehr. Langsam ließ er seine Finger wieder aus Harry gleiten und setzte seinen steifen Penis an das kleine Loch. Dann schob er Harry seinen Unterleib ein Stück entgegen, damit er in ihn eindrang. Als Harry ihn spürte, stöhnte er laut auf. Er krallte seine Finger in Dracos Rücken und zog ihn an sich. Mit einem Ruck versenkte sich Draco komplett in Harry und verharrte in dieser Position. Dann legte er seine Lippen auf die von Harry und beide ließen ihre Zungen miteinander spielen.

Draco fing an sich in Harry zu bewegen; erst sachte, dann ließ er seine Stöße fester werden. Immer wieder stieß er hart in Harry, der sich unter ihm wand. Harry konnte kaum begreifen, wie es dazu hatte kommen können. Doch es fühlte sich gut an. Dracos Nähe und Berührungen, sein Duft und sein Geschmack. Noch nie vorher hatte er beim Sex so viel empfunden und noch nie hatte ihn jemand so gut gefickt. Auch Draco konnte es kaum fassen, dass Harry auf diesen plumpen Anmachversuch angesprungen war. Im Moment wollte er Harry einfach nur vögeln bis dieser Sterne sah. Mit jedem seiner Stöße stöhnte Harry lauter und bald spürte er, wie sich ein Orgasmus in seinem Körper aufbaute.

Wieder und wieder stieß er tief in Harry und dann überrollte ihn sein Orgasmus, während Harry ihn einengte. Mit einem letzten Stoß entließ er sein Sperma in Harry und dieser ergoss sich zwischen den beiden. Dann ließ sich Draco auf Harry fallen und atmete schwer. Harry umklammerte ihn mit seinen Armen und schloss seine Beine um Draco. Er drückte ihn weiter in sich, damit er nicht aus ihm herausglitt. Doch kurz darauf richtete Draco sich auf und zog sich aus Harry zurück. Er ließ sich neben ihn auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

An ihrem letzten Schultag sahen Harry und Draco sich noch mehrmals, doch nie hatten sie die Gelegenheit miteinander zu sprechen. Sie wussten nicht, wie sie sich nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht verhalten sollten. Beide hatten es genossen und würden gern alles nochmal erleben, doch keiner der beiden traute sich es dem anderen zu gestehen. So blieben ihre Wünsche ungesagt und niemand erfuhr davon.

Als sie sich am Bahnhof von Kings Cross ein letztes Mal sahen, winkten sie sich gegenseitig und verließen das Leben des jeweils anderen.

**The End...?**


End file.
